ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hallowed Enchantress
The Hallowed Enchantress, a Quantum-Hunter and seemingly Extra-Dimensional being that has supernatural abilities. Teleporting in and out, almost never speaking, her goals or ambitions to this day have never been stated. While she sometimes saves Kaiju by injuring Ultraman, she also saved the crew of the Guardian Faction which further complicates matters. She has displayed enough power in her Hallowed form to fight toe-to-toe with even Dark Purgatory and to have sword-play to mighty that it is equal to both Hikari and Zamusha at the same time. She also displays supernatural powers beyond Magic, using her voice as a conductor of Power. Description Profile * Height: 170.18cm (Normal), 45m (Hallowed) * Weight: Unknown due to Supernatural Nature * Age: ??? * Home Planet: Earth (Battle Dimensions Verse) * Jump Height: 5,000m * Brawn: '''At least 450,000 tons (Only somewhat lesser to Dark Purgatory) Features * '''Bone Helmet: '''A helmet that hides her face, it has 4 "Eyes" and the only skin displayed by her is the mouth. The mask itself seems to be made out of some sort of bone material. When worn by her, the eyes glow blood red and markings across the mask glows as well, with long black "hair" being summoned from the back of the helmet. While it might look "cool" to some, when fought against it is surprisingly intimidating. This appears in both normal and Hallowed forms. * '''Blood Armour: ''' Armour worn by her in her normal form, it is composed of shoulder pads, knee pads, waist guards, breastplate, and more. Although it is not like plate armour as it allows as much mobility as possible, with an undersuit that is dark-red or black. An Alien Babalou described hitting this armour with his Barbarue Stick before it broke as "Hitting a meteor with a plastic hammer". * '''Gamma Blade: '''A blade named by the Guardian Faction, the Gamma Blade The Hallowed Enchantress' blade. The blade itself is bright red with the guard being made out of bone and hilt some sort of leather. This blade is equal to the Hoshikimaru, but has energy capabilities on another level. Simply slashing had shown to be capable of ripping entire city blocks in half. When charged with energy, it will discharge a bright red energy wave that can fatally wound Kaiju, and can be repeated to kill. This ability alone quickly overwhelmed Mebius (Base) as it swiftly broke through his defenses and sent him falling out of the sky. It has also shown to be able to slice the fabric of space-time apart in order to allow Travel between Dimensions, universes, and timelines. Forms - Hallowed= Hallowed Enchantress Her supposedly true form, she grows to be Seijin-like (Although retaining her feminine body shape), with her armour becoming much more feral-like and she increases in power. Natural Features *'Hallowed:' This body is naturally powerful, only slightly slower in speed against Mebius in his higher forms and somewhat weaker physically than Dark Purgatory (Lost in a physical fight when Alien Empera stole her sword) *'Mental Abilities:' In this form, She possesses mental capabilities surpassing that of any normal Ultra. While still superior to normal Super Ultras, it is still little match for those of the higher caliber such as Arch Aegis Mebius, King, Noa, Shining Zero, etc. Only beings of Equal powers is capable of even trying to resist. **'Mind Attack:' In her hallowed form, she is able to naturally mentally attack things with no need to use the power of the Words. - Dark Eyes= Dark Eyes Enchantress A state achieved by temporarily fusing with a powerful being, with a telltale sign of this state being black flames hoving above the eyes, with the flames generally facing outwards. Natural Features *'Enhanced:' The Hallowed Enchantress in this state is superior to Aegis Mebius in practically every way and equal to Arch Aegis Mebius. She's actually gained such a boost in speed that she was able to move so quickly that Arch Aegis Mebius was barely able to dodge and block her attacks. Energy Techniques *'Void Powers:' By utilizing the power of her new Fusee, The Hallowed Enchantress gains domination and control of Void Energies. **'Weapon Creation:' The Hallowed Enchantress is able to make weapons out of Void Energy, with no limit on how much can be created and recreated. As the weapons are made out of pure void energy, they naturally erase existence and only material able to resist existence erasure (Such as Baraghi or the power of "The Voice") is able to block a strike from these weapons. Even if the target can resist the void energies, it will still cause major damage. **'Void Blast:' A Black fireball-like attack that is able to erase the target from existence. **'Aura of Void:' By surrounding herself in Void energy, she can largely become immune to all attacks and enhance her own strikes by the virtue of being surrounded by void energy. Special Techniques }} Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Seijin Category:Humans